The Courier
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: "When the seed of the murderer and the seed of the Outlaw shall meet and fall in love, an old curse is broken, and hearts are healed. " The warden falls for the new Supply runner. And falls HARD.( I would adore some reviews and insight. Tell me your thoughts!)
1. Beginning

Ruby Barlow needed a new start in life after the accident that took her lover's life. After looking around for jobs that required her to move out of Amarillo, and discovering that she didnt have the money to make a full move, she decided to find a travelling job until she could save up the money to go somewhere, anywhere, so she didnt have to look out her window and see the place her Fiance' had been shot. She spent weeks searching for work, interviewing for several different positions. One in particular caught her eye, or, her heart really. A fire seemed to burn in her when she read of the supply runner opening. Shed be working long hours, driving a truck through the beating sun, delivering food and other supplies to a juvenile delinquent work camp. The hours were long and the pay was worse than some other offers she had received, but something in her gut told her that this was the job to accept.

She accepted the job, partly hoping that the long drives each week might be enough to put some distance between her and Amarillo. She didnt expect much more than that, though she welcomed the nine long hours, every Saturday morning, and again later in the evening, once everything was unloaded. The only thing she regretted about taking this job was all the time she would have to think, all the time she would have now to mourn Nora, and what that wonderful amazing woman had been to her. Her heart ached every time she remembered the truck, the driver losing control, Nora's cry of alarm, screaming for her just as she was thrown into the air. Ruby had been unable to do anything, from her third story balcony, anything but watch helplessly and scream her lover's name.

She was having one of her bad days as she set out that hot July morning at three thirty,, ninety five degrees even at this awful hour.. She climbed into the cab of the truck, switching on the radio, losing herself in the country music, trying to block out the memories.. She passed a Mcdonalds, and briefly considered stopping to grab an ice water, but she was already behind schedule. Shed stop further down the line. It turned out, however, that there was nothing further down the line. She finished off the bottle she had with her, her mouth drier than it had ever been before. Her head started pounding, likely in combination with the windows having to be down, since no one had told her the damn air conditioner was out. She was nauseous, feeling like she was going to throw up, struggling to drive the last half mile into camp.

By four thirty, she was pulling in to Camp Green Lake, her pounding head causing her to stumble slightly, very obviously dehydrated and was mentally kicking herself, wishing shed stopped when she had a chance instead of waiting for a damn convienence store.. There hadnt been a single damn store or drive thru since that Mcdonalds, and she was feeling the effects of her stupidity. Even so, she climbed out of the truck, walking slowly into the air conditioned office, taking the offered bottle of coke with a shaking hand, drinking it down in two gulps, accepting the second and downing it just as swiftly, and the third a bit slower, much to the amusement of the man in the bolo tie.

"Thankyou." She looked at him, wondering why her head was suddenly pounding even harder, thinking weakly that caffeine may not have been the wisest decision as dehydrated as she was.

"Long drive. Course, waters your best bet, but we dont got mucha that out here." His voice was course and rough, and he was looking at her sideways like he was expecting something. Oh. Yes. The order form.

"Your order is here. Fifty pounds of dehydrated beans, one hundred fifty pounds of hot dogs… one hundred fifty pounds of bologne, one hundred fifty pounds of american cheese slices. One hundred gallons of milk, one hundred boxes of grahmn crackers..four crates of soap. Five boxes of towels.." She continued to read off the list, the room seeming to spin around her. She needed water. Needed to sit down. Needed….Oh God...no…

She pitched forward, her head smacking down on the desk as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Hey! Lou! Get on in here! This your damn job. I dont deal with no swooning women."

Ruby's eyes opened to a soft voice, a warm hand rubbing her cheek, and a cool water bottle being pressed to her lips. She tried to focus, moving to sit up, groaning as she was pushed back down.

"Hey." Her eyes focused on calm brown ones, traveling down to the polished purple nails that gently pressed her back down onto the floral couch. "Stay lyin down now. Ya gotta get another liter or so of water in ya before I let you move."

"W..Wha...What happened?" Ruby's voice sounded weird, even to her own ears, far away and hollow.

"Ya passed out in the office, Marion was a damned idiot and gave you three bottles of coke. Anyone knows ya aint supposed to drink that stuff when youre as dehydrated as you are. No. Dont move. . He called me, and I helped you here. Fainted again soon as you got in the damn doorway." Ruby was surprised at the concern in the woman's voice. "Temps down, which is a good thing. What's your name anyway?"

"R..Ruby. Ruby Barlow." She thought she saw a flicker of something in the woman's eyes. "Whats yours?"

"Louise Annabell Walker. I'm the warden here. Come on now, drink a bit more of this." Louise absentmindedly pressed the bottle to Ruby's lips. "Never had a lady driver before. This is a first. Aint saying anything against it now, just sayin its a first. Good first too. Been a while since I've had female company. All these men can make a woman go crazy. Too much Testosterone around the damn place."

Ruby laughed, thankful when Louise actually allowed her to sit up soft hands practically pulling her to a sitting position, surprised when she placed a pillow behind her back. "Im alright now, I think."

"Yeah, I know you do. But I wanna be sure before I let you get on your way. Youre staying till morning. We already called the company."

"No. You cant have. I'll lose this job. I.. I cant stay in Amarillo. I've got to ...I've got…" She felt the room spin again.

"Hey...shhhh easy. You aint losin your job. Told em youre helping me out with something here. Everythings alright." Louise spoke softly, reaching out and taking Ruby's hand. "Just relax. I aint letting you drive nowhere unless I'm sure you aint gonna pass out at the wheel. Just rest. I aint going nowhere."

"Louise...I..I um..I really can't.." Ruby looked at her in bewilderment. She had no idea why this woman was being so hospitable to her. It reminded her of the way Nora had been, kind and sweet. It broke her heart.

"Hey." The arms that wrapped around her were strong, and secure, and she didn't realize she was crying. "Shh. Whats wrong? Somethin hurt? Somethin I said? Ruby?" Louise looked at her, eyes filled with concern. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing. Just...memories." Ruby whispered, turning and burying her face in Louise's long red hair. "Just...a life I once had. Is all."

"If you ever need to talk, Im here." Her voice was crooning, soft as she wrapped her shawl around them both. Ruby couldnt remember a time when she trusted someone so quickly, couldnt remember a day when she felt this safe with anyone other than Nora. "Let me get you something to eat. You lay down. Dont want you getting up."

They spent the evening, ,sitting on the sofa, watching Golden Girls. Louise made dinner, hand breaded chicken fingers and french fries, with ice cream for dessert. She still didnt let Ruby move too much though, barely letting her even walk to the bathroom on her own. Towards evenings end, she grew tired, sinking lower and lower into the couch until she was resting her head in the other woman's lap, eyes closing as she felt a warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders, gentle fingers stroking her hair as she lulled into a dreamless sleep for the first time in months.

"Hey...Rubes...Ruby...Wake up ...C'mon. It's nearly noon." Her eyes fluttered open as she felt Louise shaking her shoulder. "Come on now. I've got you. Come on get up. You gotta get on the road."

"L..Lou…" She didnt want to move. Didnt want to get up and drive for that long, didnt want to stand up at all. Just wanted to lay here, with her cold nose pressed against Louise's collarbone,the sheer warmth and scent of cheap cologne lulling her into comfort and calm she thought shed never feel again.

"Come on sweetheart. I made coffee. And three jugs of ice water for your trip. Pendanskey fixed the air on your cab so you ought to be alright. Just...please be careful." Ruby moved to get up, rising too fast and losing her balance, falling into Louise's arms.

"Careful. Easy there." The soft voice sent shivers up her spine,and she stayed where she was for a moment before she stood up.

"Im fine." Ruby whispered, taking the offered cup of coffee and bagel, smiling at her new friend."Thankyou. For everything. I'll come see you again next week?" She asked hopefully as she finished her coffee and wrapped the bagel for the road.

"Id be sad if you didnt. Heres my number, text me a couple times on the road, and when you get home so I know youre safe. I'll worry." Louise pressed a piece of paper into her hands.

"I promise. I'll let you know Im safe." Ruby smiled, wincing as she moved to lift the heacy water jugs, surprised when Louise grabbed two of them. "Ive got it."

"No. Let me. I'll carry 'em. Least I can do. Besides, Id like to see you off." Louise smiled at Ruby, and Ruby blushed at the look in her eyes.

"I'll be fine." She opened the door of the cab, climbing inside, sighing as she situated the water jugs, and the lunch bag that Louise slipped into her lap. "Any special requests when I come back next time?" She asked softly, wanting to bring her friend something.

"Ice cream. Not that it would last out here. Good God, certain times of the month, a gal needs her rocky road." Louise laughed.

"You got it. Ice cream. Rocky road. And I'll bring a surprise. How's that sound?" Ruby smiled, laughing as she put the truck in drive. "See you next Saturday."

"See ya then. DONT FORGET TO TEXT!" Ruby laughed to herself as she pulled out onto the highway for the long drive back to Amarillo.

How in the hell could she be falling so hard, so fast for Louise Annabell Walker? Ruby didnt have a damn clue, but she sure as hell knew it was happening. The woman's scent had intoxicated her, filling her senses and awakening emotions that she had long silenced. Her brown eyes had been so warm and her hands had been so soft, yet with a weathered strength that she found attractive. She hated this. She was falling, and falling hard.

"Lulu. Made it safe so far." She texted when she pulled off on the side of the highway to use the bathroom, in a bush since there were no rest stops. The phone dinged as soon as she got back in the truck.

"You shouldve drank at least half a container of water by now." Ruby smiled, laughing to herself as she read Louise's text, sighing as she eyed the half empty jug of water, waiting to text back until she made another pit stop.

"Drank a full. Good sandwiches by the way." Ruby hit send, climbing back into the cab, driving for another half hour before she heard the ding of her cellphone.

"Glad. Good. Pull off and rest if you get tired.. Lulu." Ruby smiled, seeing what she knew was supposed to be a smiley faced emoji, but was in fact simply two dots and a less than symbol. Well, she was being even cuter.

"Almost home." She texted back, waiting a bit to save phone battery. It had been several hours, and she was surprised how swiftly the drive had gone, even with just the few texts theyd sent one another.

"Call me when you get inside. Lulu." Ruby smiled, wincing as she parked the truck, trading it for her own car, collecting her paycheck from the slot by the door. She was exhausted, still intoxicated by the smell of Louise's jacket, which she discovered, she was still wearing. She blushed as she drove back to the apartment, her eyes widening as she saw the old dried blood on the brick where Nora had been thrown.

With shaking hands, Ruby climbed out of the car, rushing up the stairs and into her house,her phone falling onto the floor as she sank onto the couch and sobbed, for all she was worth.

The sound of the ringing phone brought her out of her pain for a moment. She answered it, her voice raspy and hoarse from crying.

"Rubes? Whats wrong ? You didnt mean to, but you called me. You were crying . You ok? Need me to drive out there? You aint hurt are ya?" The concern in her voice made Ruby cry harder, guilt adding itself to the mix of feelings she was trying to sort through.

"Im fine." She whimpered, a fresh bout of tears coming then, whimpering, lightheaded from crying.

"No, you aint fine. Not at all. Come on now Rubes. Talk to me. Out with it. Dont get it out itll eat you all up inside" Ruby gradually stopped crying, though she felt like grief was going to eat away at her still.

"My….fiance….Nora...she died….six months back….here. In the parking lot. Truck hit her….I saw the dried blood tonight." She wrapped the sweater tighter around her. "Lou...I cant stop crying. It hurts too much to stop crying. I ...I need her….Oh Lou….You barely know me. Why do you care so much? Why? Why do you care?" She was howling, sobbing so hard she felt her body betraying her, making her lightheaded again.

"Breathe Ruby, breathe. Now ...breathe with me, you hear? In...one two three four, Out one two three four. In, one two three four, Out one two three four. In..one...two three four, Out, one two three four. In, one , two three four. Out, one two, three four, very good. There you go, shhhh. Keep breathing like we just did, ok? Very good Rubes. Very good. Thats great. Shhhh…..dont you feel calmer now? Im so proud of you. Come on now, stand up, there we go, thats it."

Ruby did as she was told, moving slowly into the bedroom, changing into her night dress, keeping the sweater on. She didnt speak, just listened to Louise's voice, listened to the way it rose and fell with every word, hearing the soft exhaustion of sleep in it. She didnt want to be alone tonight. She wanted, hell, she needed to be back there, in the cabin, on the floral sofa, her head resting on Louise's lap, soft fingers in her hair. She was tired, exhausted even, but she doubted she could sleep.

" Lulu...can...I ask you something...kinda dumb?" Her voice was calmer, but still hoarse with tears. She smiled when she heard the soft laugh.

"Yes. Yes you can."

"Could you...maybe….can I stay over, again? When I come on Saturday?" She heard the sharp intake of breath, and her heart shattered.

"Of course you can! Id like that a lot. Lets just make a tradition of it. Bring something to wear, and we can watch Golden Girls again, or wheel of fortune, or something." Louise laughed. "Go to sleep, alright Rubes? I'll keep my phone on loud so you can reach me if you need anything."

"Good night Lulu" Ruby whispered softly, her eyes closing.

"Night." Louise answered back, as Ruby faded into the sweet escape of sleep.


	2. Kiss it better

Saturday morning by eight oclock the Warden was walking around Camp Green Lake, her hair already pulled back in a long, somewhat messy braid, her eyes watching the dusty road as she searched for the delivery truck though she knew she couldnt expect it for several long hours at the least.

Please be safe getting here. Lulu. She wrote, the morning sun glistening on her hair as she watched the road. She hoped, more than anything else perhaps, that Ruby might be early today, though she doubted that would be the case. She never really got the luxury of luck, not a single day in her life. Well, except the day her granddaddy died and she inherited this place. Not that it was much of a place. Her family, years ago had been rich, her granddaddy had owned the whole lake, and over half the town. Now it was hers, but it was just a great, dry dirtbed for miles and miles, No longer the beautiful green waters and bustling town it used to be, that she heard about in stories her granddaddy once told her when she was very small. He told her about the town, and the outlaw, Kissin' Kate. She used to stare at the pictures, the old newspaper clippings and wanted ads that hung on the walls, for hours and hours as a young girl.

She'd gathered more information about her story, and found that her granddaddy's version of events wasn't the truest. Kate had once been Kathrine, a beautiful school teacher who fell in love with an onion seller, a medicine man, who was the son of one of her father's former slaves. They had grown up together, best friends and then something more once Kathrine turned sixteen. They had kept it hidden, for fear of the town finding out, and were successful for several long years until Trout caught them in the school house. Kathrine's grief at losing her friend and lover turned her cold, and world weary. She dedicated her life to robbing from the rich, racist men who ran organizations such as the KKK. The Black folks called her the "Gold Ghost" On account of her hair, and the palomino stallion that she rode into their neighborhoods to warn them that the Klan was coming.

Legend had it that Kate had given birth to a daughter, stowed away at Sam's sister's place, and that the woman had raised that little girl up to be just like her mother. Many sought the descendants of that child, as had Trout for a long time, because it was said that the location of the treasure had been passed down for generations.

As for the treasure, Louise Walker decided that if she ever found it, she wanted to do some good with it. Oh, of course she would like the stereotypical things, like a nice house with a green yard, and a better car than the one she drove now, but her main desire was to undo, or make up for all the awful her Granddaddy Trout had inflicted upon the world. She tried, now, to do it with these boys, to be something good in their lives, but she couldn't do much, couldn't be out in the sun too long, not with her health the way it had been these last several years. The Doctor's thought it was cancer, but luckily she was cleared of that. They didnt know what it was, exactly, that made her weak in the heart, and slower than usual some days. She'd begun taking pills for depression, after The Incident, another reason she stayed as far away from the boys as she did now. She had been foolish back then, she realized. These boys were criminals, the whole lot of them, and she shouldve anticipated what happened, and taken steps to prevent it. Should've at least pressed charges. She was far too kind. Too kind for her own damn good.

Sighing softly, Louise made her way into the office, sitting down into the chair and began organizing paperwork, wanting to be there when Ruby drove up. This week had been a long one for her, longer than usual as she had lain in her hammock reading the pages of a well worn romance novel, wishing she had something new to read. She spent her days, mostly, texting with Ruby, finding herself smiling more and more each passing day. She was falling, head over heels and couldn't stop herself. My, My what a silly school girl she had become. The texts were not flirty, full of dreams of the future. No, they were simple, everyday, mundane things. They talked about Amarillo, and Ruby opened up more and more about her late fiance. Nora had been a kind woman who had lived a simple life. She was a flower cart girl at the local hospital, and enjoyed brightening the days of the patients. She had arranged the flowers into animal shapes for the kids, and always added a kind word to the adults.

Ruby had loved her, with every single piece and part of her heart. The man who ran her over, shooting her for good measure, was now in prison, for life, and it was discovered that he was a local businessman, a stalker Ruby didnt know she had even had. It broke her heart that hed killed her lover, as a means to try to get her hand. The grief was still fresh in her heart, and Louise would do anything she possibly could to take it away from her, for she too knew heart wrenching grief and pain.

She hit the keyboard, trying her best to get the damn thing to turn on, the memories threatening to spill down her cheeks. She remembered everything: The hot night air, the dirt crunching under her shoes, the heavy silence and the brightness of the stars. He had come seemingly out of nowhere, his hand clamping over her mouth, her eyes filling with terror at the knowledge of what was going to happen. She didnt see his face, she told Marion later, even then wanting to keep these boys safe, keep them out of prison, hoping that somehow, someway, this place might help them. She'd driven the five hours to a town, bought a pregnancy test, and got herself tested for diseases, crying in relief when she was found to be in good health. Her heart now, that was a different story. She had never ever liked men, and certainly never wanted to give her virginity to one, who wasnt even a man. Just a boy. A criminal, a noone, a rapist.

"Lou, what in the Sam Hill you doin?" Her head shot up, as Marion dropped a bag of sunflower seeds next to her on the desk. "Stop fiddlin round that computer and go relax. Waitin round aint gonna make her get here any faster."

"No. It aint." She conceded, standing up and walking out of the office, back across the 'yard' to her cabin. She sighed in relief at the air conditioning, kept intentionally cooler than anywhere else. She had hot water too, and as much of it as she could likely ever want. But this place was empty, devoid of life, lonely. She needed someone to share it with, someone to bring life and light into this place, if it ever could have it. She wanted to crawl into bed at night, to fall into the arms of someone who loved her, to wake in the morning to the smell of coffee and frying bacon. If she was especially lucky, she might find love. True love, like Sam and Kathrine had once shared. But, she was sure, she was a Walker, and Walkers never got happy endings. They just got endings.

Her Granddaddy had taken her in after her daddy ate his own gun, but that was more of a curse than a blessing, at any rate. From that day forward she was made to dig a hole every single day of her life, since her Granddaddy's only desire in life was for the treasure of Kissin' Kate Barlow. As a result, she didn't have much in the way of a social life, and she took school by mail, her only other human interaction was her granddaddy, which wasn't very good company. She escaped, when she went off to college, but her Granddaddy's death and her health brought her back here, to this place. Years of digging caused her to have back troubles, some days being too difficult to get out of bed at all. She tried though, and succeeded, mostly, though the pain was nearly a constant companion. Her knees also troubled her, and she knew she had the beginnings of arthritis, though she would never admit it, even to herself. She was a stubborn woman, and would not be broken.

Lula Bell, Im ahead of schedule, i'll be there in four hours.

She laughed, her face flushing at the sheer absurdity of it all. Lulu, Lula Bell, LuAnn, Geez Louise, How many more silly nicknames would this lovely woman come up with for her? She didnt mind, that was true, but she did wish she had the privilege of coming up with something for her. Rubes was lame.

Look forward to it. Drive safe.

Lousie Annabell Walker lay down in her bed, curling around herself as she allowed sleep to wash over her, content in the knowledge that when she awoke, Ruby would be pulling into Green Lake.

Ruby set out early that Saturday morning, when the world had just gone to sleep. She loaded up her truck at two o'clock, taking care to make sure everything was packed securely, so that it wouldnt fall or break. She placed the cooler full of Rocky Road in the back, making sure the ice around it completely covered and prevented it from melting. Her overnight bag rode in the front with her, as did the sweater with the big rose blooms. It was too hot to wear such a thing, impractical on a nine hour drive in the hot Texas sun. The thermometer already read one hundred and six, even at two thirty in the morning. It was going to be a hot one today.

In the front of the cab sat her food bag, her overnight bag, sweater, and the three jugs, two filled with ice, and the other with ice and water. She had packed two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, an apple, and a bag of fritos, knowing that a nice meal was waiting for her by the time she arrived at her destination.

Her muscles were tired as she pushed the last box up the ramp and pulled the door down, locking it securely, checking the oil and filling up on gas, making sure she had her spare twenty gallons, though she knew she could fill up when she got there. It was too dangerous for her to get stuck out in the desert, without a gas station for miles. She had made that mistake once, and wouldn't make it again. Didn't want Lou to send Marion out with the gas tank, or worse, to come herself. No, Ruby thought. She would be perfectly fine this trip.

Yawning, she put the truck in drive, her tumbler of black coffee sitting in the cup holder, iced, not hot, at Lou's insistence. She turned the dial until she located her favorite country station, humming along as she drove out onto the highway. She checked her phone for texts, sighing as she didn't see any. She didn't expect it, didn't expect her friend to be awake at such an hour. Who, after all, other than the unlucky few, truck drivers and the like, were voluntarily awake at this hour of night? No. It would be, for most of the trip, a lonely ride.

"Well Mcgraw. Guess it's you and me."She hummed along as she drove, a comfortable seventy miles an hour, making better time this week because she hadn't gone and dehydrated herself. She didn't exactly HATE driving. She enjoyed the three hours before the sun rose, pulling off to the side once she saw its face above the mountains beyond. She climbed on top of her truck, taking a selfie with the sunset as the backdrop, laughing as she sent it to Lou.

Outlaw on the interstate. Sunrise now, Sunset later.

She didnt actually expect a response, and wasn't upset when she didn't receive one, after all, it WAS six o'clock in the morning, and she doubted Lou was even awake yet. She sat there for a while, watching the sun rise and the sky change colors, until she felt like it was far too hot for her to be outside the air conditioning, and climbed back into her truck, setting off again, singing along to "On the Road Again" She didn't MIND, exactly, she told herself. No. No she didn't. But she wanted to be there, wanted to hurry the heck up and get to her destination. Funny, she thought. She couldnt remember being this excited last week. Well, she thought with a huff. She barely remembered last week's drive.

As the morning dragged on, long after she had lost the station, and began making her own music, singing every song she could think up, the boredom began setting in. She was tired, but she couldnt let herself fall asleep. She was driving in front of a yellow bus now, had been for several long miles, nearly an hour or so, and she wondered why on earth a school bus was driving so far out here. What field trip would a group of school children be going on, on a Saturday and so far away from a town?

Growing up, Ruby had loved school. Her Grandmother, who had died long before she was born, had been a teacher, years ago in a beautiful one room school house. Mom told her about Grandmother, who she had never met either. She told her about how Grandmother had lived her life doing something very brave, saving people who couldn't save themselves, after her Grandfather had been murdered. She had never felt closer to her Grandmother as she did the night after the accident. She looked up to the stars that night, and asked her Grandma Kathrine to look after her beloved. She knew, or at least hoped, that she had heard.

Her mother, had been raised on the outskirts of San Antonio, by a kindly old Washwoman who worked for the Alamo. She was Grandpa's sister,and it was from her that Ruby gained her love of animals. She had met Auntie Alice when she was a little girl, and lived with her for a bit after Mama died, but she wasn't welcome there for very long. Integrity comes at a price, Grandmother had written in her journal, and Ruby now knew that to be the coldest, hardest truth she had ever known.

But she had made her way, though it had been hard. She had graduated high school, paying her own way once Auntie Alice tossed her to the wind, cleaning stables and shoveling manure at the carriage rides downtown. She worked hard, long days, and grew strong from shoveling the manure and grooming the horses. Nothing, absolutely nothing fazed her, made her divert from her goal of graduation, and she felt her Grandmother there, watching with pride as she crossed the stage in her cap and gown. It felt good to work hard for something.

She had tried college, but had discovered she was better suited to a life on the road, her heart longing to travel, to see places she had never before seen, a part of her searching for something that seemed to be missing from her life. She didn't know what she was searching for, until now, until she awoke Monday morning, with a peace in her heart she hadn't felt for a long, long time. She resisted, once she discovered what she was searching for. She didn't want her life to become some sort of Cliche' romance novel. She had hated those prissy girls on the playground, picking daffodils and playing "loves me, loves me not" while they ripped up the flowers. She saw no sense in it. She was never popular, always the weird girl with glasses and an Austen or Bronte novel, the star of the Shakesphere plays in middle school, and until Sophomore year, when she was forced to make her own way. But still, even with all that, she knew, the broken road was leading her somewhere, and she believed, that now, she had found it.

She ate her lunch on the road, not stopping again until she reached her destination, the yellow school bus pulling in behind her. She turned off the truck, the sweater tied around her waist as she entered the office, earning a side-eyed glance from Marion, who sat at his desk, looking up at her when she walked in.

"Got orders not to give ya nothin caffeinated. Got some lemonade if you want some. We'll check the inventory. Boys'll put it away. You go on over. Lou's been driving all of us mad since seven this morning."

"Thanks." Ruby dropped her clipboard onto the desk, walking back outside and opening the back of the truck, grabbing the cooler of ice cream, her bag on her shoulder. She walked across the hot, dry, dusty ground and knocked on the cabin door.

"Hey! Lulu, I'm here! Finally!" She called out, worry creasing her brow when she didn't hear an answer. "Louise! Hey, come on now!" The door, she discovered, was not locked, slightly ajar, which sent alarm bells ringing through her head. She dropped her bag, and set the cooler down, pulling out her knife as she made her way carefully, stealthily, silently, into the house. She looked around, wondering if one of the boys had found their way in here, but didn't see anything out of order. At least, that she remembered it.

"NO" The scream made her hair stand on end, and she bolted, taking a flying leap over the coffee table and couch, barrelling down the hall and into the bedroom, eyes searching for the fiend that caused the scream of agony and fear.

Oh. Ruby sighed in relief, seeing Lou sound asleep, the scream induced by what was likely a moved so she was standing beside the bed, closing her knife and sitting down.

"No..Please.." Ruby sighed, placing a hand on Lou's shoulder.

"Lulu, hey...come on...you're dreaming...its alright." She yelped in surprise as she was thrown backwards, her head slamming against the wall, the deafening crack heard through the house.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!" The gun was cold against her forehead, and she was shaking in fear, unable to move, or to speak. Lou's eyes were feral, frightening, and the long nails were like talons at her throat, cutting off the air, not that she could've breathed anyway. For several long moments she was held there, wondering whether the trigger was going to be pulled, whether she would die here, in this place, by having her brains blown across the room. What had she done? The door had been open. She hadn't broken any laws. She didn't realize she was whimpering, didn't realize she was shaking until the brown eyes changed, the feral replaced with absolute horror, the gun falling to the floor with a thud.

"Oh my God. Ruby!" Lou whispered, pulling her close, now fully awake, no longer in the dream induced haze, no longer thinking Ruby was someone else. "Im so so sorry. Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Your...Your head? Youre bleeding. Damn. How bad is it?"

"Not..Not bad. Just...a scrape. Nail on the wall. Can...can I...What did I do? Why...the door was open a bit. I wouldn't have come in here, but I heard you yell, and I..I um..Im sorry. Please...Please dont hurt me."

"I aint gonna hurt you. It wasnt...I didnt realize, I really shouldnt sleep with a gun, 'specially when I know you're showing up Saturday's for delivery, and I told you to come here. I couldve...I coulda killed ya." The last part was whispered so quietly Ruby almost didn't hear it at all.

"Shhh. You didnt. You didn't. Its alright. It's ok. Its over. I'm fine. Scared as hell, but fine." Ruby moved to get up, her head pounding from an already beginning headache, still feeling the cold barrel of the gun above her nose. "My question is Are YOU ok?"

"Me? I put a gun to your head, and you're worried about me?" Louise asked, incredulously. "I'm alright. Just had the dream again. Here. Come on. Sit down." She stood, going over to the closet in the bedroom and punching in the combination to the safe, placing the sapphire tipped pistol inside it, slapping the safe when she closed it. "Come on in here. Let me do something bout that scratch."

Ruby sat still as her hair was parted, barely wincing as the alcohol was poured onto the cut on her scalp and the scratches along her throat, the soft salve put on afterwards reminding her of the stuff Auntie Alice used to use. "What is that?"

"Onion Salve. Found a couple boxes of it here when I inherited the place. Granddaddy had no use for the stuff, but I find it very useful. It's better than the store bought stuff nowadays. Why? Does it hurt?"

"No Not hurt, exactly, just...well,Auntie Alice, she used to use onion salve. It's my Grandfather's recipe. I know a little bit about how to make it, make them, I mean. Salves, and tonics and what not. Just..reminded me of her that's all." She twitched suddenly, a yelp escpaing her as she felt the salve placed on her scalp."

"Deeper than I thought it was. Might need stitches. Wait here." Ruby didn't have much choice. There wasn't anywhere she was heart set on going anyways. Well, maybe to the floral couch, to have a nap. She was tired now, apparently hitting your head does that.

"Hey. Hey...Oh no you dont. " Lou was back, soon as she sensed Ruby nodding off. "Im sorry Angel, but you cant sleep after knocking your head like that. Might have a concussion. Ive got to keep you awake at least an hour, likely longer. Gotta watch you."

"Oh, come on, I aint that interesting. You dont want to watch me." Ruby joked, smiling when Lou playfully swatted at her.

"Shut up." The arms that wrapped around her were warm, but the hug was brief. "Think you can be brave while I stitch that up for ya? I've got blueberries. Canned, but they're blueberries."

"Can I bake you a pie?" Ruby asked quietly, her eyes fluttering, not even wincing as Lou began stitching up the headwound. "I think Im ok.I...I um..OW" She yelped. Louise stopped instantly, moving to kneel in front of her.

"Hey…." She whispered, cupping her chin softly. "You'll be just fine. Either I have to stitch it, or I hold you down while Marion stitches it, and I really dont think you want that. So sit still while I finish these last two stitches, and then yes, We can bake a pie. Hell, I'll make you a hundred pies, just sit still!"

"OK Lulu." Ruby whispered, earning an eye roll and a squeeze of the hand. "I'll be good."

"I know you will Darlin." The endearment sent shivers down Ruby's spine, giving her something else to think about than the sharp pain. One hand on her own, giving her something to grip onto, Louise finished the stitching, softly placing a kiss to the finished work.

"There. Rubes," She whispered, her voice oddly tight, like she was struggling to hold back tears. "Now it's better."

"Yeah." Ruby responded, "Now, I think someone promised I could bake her a pie?"


	3. Buffalo Gal

"You've never seen a Disney movie? Ever?" Ruby asked, a soft smile on her face as she looked up from Lou's lap. "Not even as a little girl?" Lou snorted.

"When I was a little girl, I carried water for my dad and granddaddy when they were digging. I got a shovel for my eighth birthday. Every day was a digging day. Christmas too." Ruby lifted her head when Louise's voice took on a sad and wistful tone. She still winced, and fought back an audible moan when Louise began softly massaging her neck and scalp, soft hands running through her hair.

"I want to give you at least a teeny tiny piece of that childhood that you missed. I'm going to show you a Disney movie." She smiled, looking up at her, the brown eyes shining with joy, making her own mirror them.

"I want to make you happy too." Louise whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on her temple, laughing softly at the shiver that went down Ruby's spine. She smiled, softly stroking Ruby's hair, the blond locks silky in her hands."I hate what happened earlier.I'm so sorry. I never want ya to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you. I was scared though, not gonna lie." She closed her eyes, turning her face towards Louise, and hiding her eyes in the big cherokee printed shawl, so her tears were not visible. "I was so scared, when I came in, and the door was open, and then you screamed. I..I just, well, I...I ran to you. Im sorry Lulu. Im..I.." She fell silent then, trying not to make it obvious that she was crying. She had already lost her Nora, and, though Louise wasnt hers, not exactly, she still didnt want to lose her, or anything to happen to her, and she was unable to help. She was, she refused to voice, falling in love, and falling fast.

"Shhhh. Hey...Shhhh. Honey Darlin..shhhh. You oughta know, I get nightmares sometimes. I..Somethin happened to me, and I still dream about it sometimes. It isnt usually a big deal, since no ones around to hear it. I wont sleep with my gun anymore, and I..I am thankful that you tried to save me. Even if it was just from a dream."Her hand ran through Ruby's hair, voice soft and crooning. "I know youre cryin." She whispered, breath tickling her ear. "I know ya are. And I wish youd let me see."

Ruby turned, her tearfilled eyes staring into Louise's warm ones. "I dont let people see me cry." She whispered softly, smiling sadly when Louise placed a hand on her cheek. "Auntie Alice taught me that people use your weakness and prey on it, though Grandmother said it differently in her diary." She remembered. "She wrote that people are neither monsters nor saviors. Some are good and some are bad. The bad might destroy the good, so we have to try our best to be the good in the world, even if we do it by bein bad." She mused, seeing Louise's eyes narrow in confusion.

"My Granddaddy, said the opposite. He believed only certain people were good, all others were scum. Trash. Which is funny. He died poor, buried in a paupers grave with not a damned dime to his name. You'd hardly know he used to be one of the richest men alive." Louise stared off into the distance. "I didnt love him, or agree with him, but he was a part of me. I dont miss that he's gone, but I do miss the idea of having a Granddaddy. He wasn't much of one." Her eyes narrowed. "Spent his whole damned life pining for a woman he couldnt have, killed her lover, then married a fourteen year old kid. Died poor as all hell wasting his life chasin treasure and liquor."

"I never knew my Grandmother." Ruby whispered. "She died before I was born. Shot by a Klansman saving a little boy's life. Least, thats how Aunt Alice told it. I used to read her diary over and over when I was little. She had a forbidden love too." She paused, snagging a handful of mxms from the bowl on the coffee table. "I was a freshman in HighSchool when Auntie Alice caught me kissin a girl from the school's rodeo team. Kicked me out the very next day, said no child in her house was gonna be in bed with the devil." She paused, choking back tears. "I was gonna kill myself, didn't have anywhere to go, anything to live for. I went and stood on an overpass, but Grandmother's diary fell out of my bag. I sat there, in the rain, reading about her and Grandfather's love story. Grandmother was thrown out of town, just because Grandfather was a former slave. She said she thought about dyin too, but then she decided to live in his memory, until she saw him again." She went quiet then, turning so her face was hidden in Louise's sweater.

"I'm glad you didn't, kill yourself. I'd never have met ya." Her voice was husky, like she too was trying not to cry. In one movement, she lifted Ruby in her arms, carrying her into the bedroom, gently laying her in the bed, then moving to lay beside her. She wrapped her arms around Ruby, holding her close against her. "Sorry. It's been a long time, since I held anybody. Figured we both could use this." Her heart was pounding. She knew she should explain, explain what had happened, but she didnt think she could.

"Can I ask you something dumb?" Ruby whispered, the look in her eyes making Louise's heart melt.

"Go ahead." Louise whispered back. " Ask away,"

"Do you mind the names I call you? Lulu, Lula Bell, Geeze Louise?" She asked, fully prepared to be told not to use them anymore.

"No. I dont mind. Not a fan of my name, except my middle name. I like Annabell. I dont like Louise. It sounds stupid to me." Louise laughed. "I like Lulu though. And Geez Louise is just funny. You know how to make me laugh."

"Annabell reminds me of a poem Grandmother talked about in her diary. Annabell Lee by Poe. She grew up with Grandfather, and the poem reminded her of him, and their kingdom by the sea. Well, the lake." She smiled. "I think Grandmother wouldve liked you. Youre kind, warm, and..I'm going to sound silly here, but really pretty."

"Pretty huh?" Louise smiled, a blush finding its way to her cheeks. "I aint pretty. I'm work worn. Look at me. Im as ugly as they get."

"No you aint." Ruby whispered, standing slowly, closing the door to reveal a full length mirror. "You have eyes that shine, a smile that crinkles your cheeks, and I love your hair. And dont even get me started on your hugs." She teased. "Lulu, you are Beautiful. I dont know why you think youre not." She paused, leaning on the door, dizzy from the earlier blow to the head. Instantly, Louise was by her side, arms around her waist, steadying her.

"Ya ok? Ya aint feelin weak now are ya?" She leaned forward into Louise's arms, smiling as she felt warmer as she was held tighter. "This ok?" She asked. Ruby nodded.

"We had music, Id dance with you." She whispered, a smile dancing in her eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Louise's voice was soft, closer to her ear than she usually would've found comfortable. "Let's sit down though. I'm still worried about your head."

Ruby sighed, closing her eyes as she sat back down, pulling herself out of Louise's arms. "Lou, Are you, seeing anyone?" Her heart pounded as she asked, a part of her instinctively knowing that she had asked the wrong question.

"Well, no, not exactly, but there IS someone I'd like to see." Lou's eyes danced with mischief, as she looked into Ruby's dark ones.

"O..Oh." Ruby whispered, her voice sounding small, and embarrassed even to her own ears. How could she have been so stupid? Why on earth would Lou want anything to do with her, that way? Besides, she didn't want to ruin the friendship she had barely begun with the other woman. "How about that movie then? I brought Titanic."

They spent the evening on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them. Halfway through, they paused the movie, and Ruby insisted upon making dinner for Louise. Against laughing protests, she stood, making her way to the kitchen,a smile on her face when she thawed a pound of hamburger, and began to dice potatoes, taking a can of green beans and dumping them into a pan with some butter to cook. Once the beef was defrosted, Ruby chopped it finely, placing it into the frying pan, cooking it to perfection, spices and all, combining it with the potatoes carrots, and a warm brown gravy. She added some cheese, stirring everything together and topping it with a generous portion of garlic and onions.

"Auntie Alice's leftover pan casserole. Green beans on the side." She brought over two plates, and two tall glasses of lemonade. "Here. Lulu."

"Thanks love." The endearment fell from her lips as if she'd been using it her entire life. In truth, she had never called anyone Love before, had never been in love, never been with anyone, man or woman, at least voluntarily. There had been a time, of course, when Marion had a thing for her, more of a school boy crush really, because long ago, she actually had been quite beautiful, though according to Ruby, she still was. Louise didn't believe a word of it.

Oh she knew her preferences, that wasn't the issue. She knew she favored women, but she didn't want to bring anyone here, to this awful God forsaken Camp Green Lake. No one would care to spend their life here, beside her, besides, Her daddy and grandaddy always used to question if anyone would actually love a poor woman. And now she questioned it too. She thought, maybe, perhaps someday, when she found the treasure, she might be able to find someone who wanted her, for her. Ruby would never. She shouldn't. There was no way in the world that woman would ACTUALLY want to, voluntarily, be here.

"What are you thinking Geez Louise?" Ruby's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, grounded her, jerked her back to reality. The concern in her eyes made her heart melt, caused her to almost reconsider what she had been thinking. Ruby cared. And Ruby was real. And her nicknames were so stupid, but she adored them.

"Nothing. Just...just thinkin." Louise hoped her eyes didn't betray her sadness and self doubt. By the way Ruby was eyeing her, she surmised she was wrong. "Your food is good."

"You havent tried it yet." Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Come on, talk to me. What's up?" She took her fork, stabbing a bit of the casserole, and raising it to Louise's lips. "Try it. Please? For me?"

Louise sighed, her eyes lighting up when she brought the fork to her lips, the flavors mixing together and combining in her mouth. "This is really good." She smiled when Ruby blushed at the praise. "Whats the matter darlin? No one ever liked your cookin before?"

"No its not that. More like, I dont know exactly what to do when YOU praise my cooking." She giggled at the admission, taking a bite of food before she could say anything more.

"Rubes, you got somethin to tell me?" Louise teased, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against Ruby's pretty much guessed, she thought softly, as she set her bowl down on the coffee table. She hoped Ruby was feeling the same type of things that she was, though she doubted it were the case. She hoped, because she was so very, very tired of being alone. She wrapped her arms around her, sighing when Ruby turned and burrowed into her shawl.

"No." She whispered, more than happy to take the opportunity to snuggle against her. She wanted to say how she felt, wanted to ask Lou to be her girlfriend, but she knew it wouldnt work. Lou just didnt feel the same way. She closed her eyes, not wanting to let go of Lou, enjoying the scent of her cologne, mixed with the every day scent of her.

"I think there is." Lou gently stroked her hair, sighing softly as her hand grazed the stitches. "Im sorry. About throwing you."

"Oh Louise, it wasn't your fault. You didnt mean to, and Im not upset with you. I...Im just glad youre alright. If anything happened to you, I dont know what I would do." Her voice cracked, and she suddenly remembered that day, as clear as it had been. Nora flying through the air, the deafening sound of the gunshot as the man made sure her fiance was dead. She couldn't lose Lou. Couldnt even imagine coming here one Saturday, and her not being there, being gone. She couldnt. She wouldnt. She needed air.

"Hey, love. Where are you going? Rubes? Hey, Shit, Ruby, come back here, hey...come on now."

Ruby bolted from out the front door, running haphazardly through the dark of the night, her sobs echoing through the stillness. She stumbled, finding herself lost as she she looked around at the holes. There had to be hundreds, thousands of them. She didn't know where she was. No idea how to get back to the Cabin, the old lake lit only by the stars. She turned, running in the direction she thought she had come, but she had woven between so many holes she had gotten all turned around. She yelped as she fell, a strangled cry of terror leaving her lips as she plunged into the deep, dark hole, landing in a heap at the bottom, falling into unconsciousness as her already injured head slammed against a rock.

"Find her. Get the boys out of bed if ya have to, but find her. Shes lost out there, and those damn lizards come out at night." Louise was shaking, her shawl wrapped around her shoulders though the night was hot. "Marion, Ya know I dont please. If anything happens to her-"

"Aint nothin gonna happen. We'll look. Pendansky and me'll check towards the desert aways, she cant have got too far." Marion's voice was oddly comforting, a gruff hand placed on the Warden's shoulder.

"I'll get my car. If she's hurt I can't carry her back." Louise turned, grabbing her keys off the hook and taking off at a run for her vehicle. Her heart was hammering out of her chest. What had she said? What had she done? Everything had happened so fast, she had barely had time to blink. She drove through the desert, weaving through the maze of holes, calling out desperately every few feet, begging, longing for Ruby to answer her.

"Rubes...Come on! Where are you?" Her shout was heard for miles, so why wasn't Ruby answering her?

She saw Pendansky out with several of the boys, saw them checking every single hole. . . She couldn't have fallen! Not with her head wound, not with those damned Lizard's out there. She stopped, looking up to the sky up above, the star's piercing light bringing her some calm, some peace of mind.

"What the hell should I do?" Louise asked desperately. "I know I don't deserve much, not after what ole Trout did, but please, My heart's good at least. Help me to help her? I'll do anything, anything at all. Just let her be alright?" She left her car there, keys still in the ignition, the hum of the engine about the only sound besides her heavy breathing, and the shouts of the boys far in the distance. Wait. What was that?

A soft, cry reached her ears, coming from behind her. "Ruby? Come on Girl, Answer me."

"L..Lulu..Lulu help me" She spun around, her voice catching in her throat, phone light shining down into the five feet deep hole.

"Oh my God." She leaped down, without a second thought, without even caring for her own safety, kneeling beside Ruby, hands traveling down her body, feeling for anything broken, her heart shattering when she heard Ruby yelp in pain when she touched her temples. "Baby...shhhh….shhhh...I've gotcha. I've gotcha, come here."

"Im sorry Lou...Im sorry...I just….cant lose you...like I lost Nora...I wasnt running from you. I was running from the memories…" She sighed, smiling softly when Louise pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I..I gotta tell you something."

"No, you dont. I gotta tell YOU something." Lou's voice took on a husky tone, her throat constricted by tears. "Dont ya ever do this again. I..I..oh Ruby, hon, I gotta tell ya, I..I was talkin bout you, earlier, when I mentioned, someone, Id like to try bein with."

"I..I want to..please Lou," Ruby winced, trying to get up, wanting to be back on the couch, or in the bed so she could wrap herself around the other woman. "Please….Im scared, get me out of here?"

"Come on." Louise stood, bending over, leaning against the wall of the hole. "Step onto my back. If you can. Easy now love. Ready, one, two, three!" She pushed upwards, ignoring the pop in her back, her only concern making sure Ruby was safe. She reached upwards, her nails clawing the dirt.

"Lou, grab my hand." Ruby peered over the hole, grabbing her hands in her own, trying to pull her up. "I've got you. Just trust me, ok?" Blood was running down her cheek, sending alarm bells through Louise's brain. She had to get out, had to get her fixed up.

"Okay, I'm ready." She yelped as Ruby pulled her up and over the rim, laughing softly as she found herself on top of the other woman, staring into the soft dark eyes. "H..Hey gorgeous." She teased, moving to get up, groaning as they were suddenly in the beam of a very bright flashlight.

"Hey Yo! Get a room!" Louise scrambled up, wincing as she moved, glaring at the boy who spoke, knowing she likely didn't look intimidating at all in her floral bed clothes and geometric shawl.

"Enough. Okay. If you bring my car over here, You'll get extra shower tokens, just...be careful with it, alright?" Normally, she'd never let anyone, even Marion touch old Betsy, but her main concern was not letting Ruby walk at all until she'd been able to properly check her over.

"Pendansky, for the first time in Green Lake History, I'm declaring tomorrow an official day off from digging. Sleep late, the day is yours."

She ignored the shocked murmurs that turned into loud cheers. She sighed in relief when the boy opened the car door, and she lifted Ruby in her arms, all the while crooning softly to her, lovingly setting her in the backseat, sighing when Ruby grabbed her hand.

"Dont leave me?" The weak voice broke her heart. She turned,the internal battle lasting only a minute.

"You get me an my girl to my cabin in once piece, your whole tent can share a gallon of Rocky Road." Louise climbed in back, allowing Ruby to rest in her lap. "Ive gotcha baby. I'm here. See my darlin? I'm right here."

"Lulu...I'm sorry." Ruby whispered, looking into Louise's eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run."

"Im just glad youre ok." Louise's voice was soft as she helped Ruby out of the car, lifting her in her arms and carrying her into the cabin. She set Ruby down on the bed, before rushing out and giving a tub of ice cream to the waiting boy, thanking him for his help. She turned, hitting her leg on the coffee table in her haste to return to Ruby's side.

"Louey, youre limping." Ruby said, sitting up, wincing in pain as she moved over for Louise to sit down.

"Louey, That's a new one. Sounds like a fat old mailman. Louey." She scoffed, though the smile on her face was bright, as she moved to give Ruby a more thorough check over. "Seems alright. Does anything feel broken?"

"No." It had been a long time, since Ruby had a massage, of any kind, and she enjoyed the feeling of Louise's hands moving over every inch of her, making sure nothing was broken, or bruised. She closed her eyes, obediently turning over when Louise asked her to, wincing only slightly when the strong, soft hands travelled down her back. Her breath hitched, but she was very careful to hope that Louise didnt notice. Apparently, she did, for her hands grew still more gentle, still softer, a loving smile on her face as she found the spot that made Ruby wince.

"Here. Hows that? Better? Wait here while I run a bath." Louise stood, without waiting to hear her protests, and disappeared. Ruby heard the bathtub running, and in a few short moments Louise returned, carrying a fluffy towel and a pair of pajamas with paw prints on them.

"I brought my own PJs Lou, I'll be alright." Ruby stood, surprised when Louise entwined their hands, leading her into the bathroom.

"Can ya take your own clothes off or should I help ya?" Her accent was thick as her face grew as red as her hair, and she attempted to hide her blush. "I..I um...I mean...shit…"

"I think i'll be fine Louise." Ruby blushed as well, her mind travelling to places it likely shouldnt be going, as she imagined things she shouldnt be imagining. "Though, If you dont mind, would you be able to help with my blouse? I dont want to mess up my stitches pulling it over my head, and the buttons always get caught in my hair." She giggled nervously, raising her arms as Louise gently pulled the blouse over her head.

"Youre beautiful." The words were said with an almost reverence, and Ruby could feel Louise's hot breath against her lips, they were standing so close. She looked into her eyes, before leaning forward, and crashing their lips together.

The kiss was gentle, though it had begun as a hard, needy one, molding itself into the gentlest, most loving of kisses. She moaned softly, before breaking away, needing air, needing to sit down, leaning against Louise, fully aware that there was only a sports bra in between them.

"Oh Lou...Lou..Lulu…" Ruby said breathlessly, looking at her almost teasingly. "Kiss me again?"

"Ya need to get in the bath. It'll help your back. I'll kiss ya as much as ya want later on." Louise's voice was soft, gentle as she exited the bathroom. "Tell me when youre in the water, I'll bring ya a glass of wine."

Ruby undressed, tossing her clothes in the corner, climbing into the hot water and sinking down all the way to her nose in the rose scented water. She reached out and knocked on the door, leaving a trail of bubbles from her hand.

"Brought us wine, my love." The obviously fake british accent made Ruby laugh as she saw Louise enter the small bathroom, two glasses of red wine in her hands, and a smile on her face. She sat up, the tub deep enough that her breasts were still covered by soap bubbles, and reached out to take a glass.

"Why thank you Madame." Her own fake accent was worse than Louise's had been, and they were both giggling as they sipped the wine, Louise leaning over the tub and stealing soft kisses. She grinned at Ruby, a conspiratory look on her face. "Dont you think youve had enough wine?" Ruby giggled, seeing the empty first bottle, and the beginnings gone out of the second. "I mean, We're both...pretty drunk." She reached up, placing a soapy hand to Louise's cheek, kissing her sloppily, but with more passion than their previous kiss had been.

"Youre pretty….ummm pretty." Louise slurred, her eyes bright as she set her glass down, reaching into the water to splash Ruby in the face. "Gah, if ya werent hurt right now, I could just…"

"MMmh. So could I. I want to. Lulu, Oh I want to." Their lips crashed together again, Louise nipping softly at her bottom lip, her hands trailing down Ruby's sides. She still had her wits about her, that was definitely a blessing, otherwise she'd have crawled into the tub, completely clothed.

"Someday, Im gonna be a rich woman, and you'll be my wife, and we'll be happier than anyone in the world. I'll buy ya a big ole house, with a horse so ya can start ridin again, and a dog. I always wanted a dog." Louise kissed her again. "My gal. That's what ya are. My buffalo gal."


	4. A hard tale

Ruby opened her eyes, finding herself engulfed in warmth, blinking in the soft sunlight that shone through the dusty window. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of warm arms wrapped around her middle, the chin that rested on the top of her head, and the hair that tickled her blinked, a part of her wanting to get up and go to do something,not used to being in bed for this long, but also far too content in the arms she lay in to seriously consider getting up. She turned over, so that she was burying her face in Louise's chest, her nose in the crook of her neck.

"Baby girl." Louise mumbled sleepily, her lips pressing against Ruby's forehead. "You okay? Not dreaming bad?" Her voice was a slur, as she began to wake up, her eyes opening as she placed a hand under Ruby's chin. She gently brought her lips to her own, placing a soft loving kiss to her lips. "Morning my love." Her voice was soft, gentle, and sent shivers down Ruby's spine.

"Good morning." Ruby whispered, leaning into the kiss. Her eyes blinked as she felt Louise's hands softly stroking her hair. "You are beautiful."

"Youre the beautiful one." Louise smiled lovingly placing another kiss on Ruby's lips before pulling back. " stay in bed Baby, Im going to make eggs."

Ruby smiled lovingly, squeezing her hand before standing slowly and walking to the bathroom. She winced as she sat down, still sore from her fall the night before. She sucked in a deep breath when she saw the deep purple bruises on her shoulder and side, and the puke green one on her outer thigh. She used the counter as support to stand up, wincing as she felt a pull in her sore muscles. Her knee ached, but she wasn't about to bring that up, or any of this up to Louise. She didnt want to worry her.

"RUBY!" Her eyebrows shot up as she heard the shout, followed by the crash in the kitchen, and she bolted from the room, down the hall and into the main part of the cabin, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Oh My God. Lulu!" Louise lay on the floor, a bag of flour poured out on top of her, and eggs broken on the floor beside her, "Lou, what happened? Are you alright? Anything broken? Dont move, Im going to pull the car around, drive you to the hospital-" She was stopped by Louise grabbing her hand.

"Only thing broken is the damned eggs, and the chair. Stood on it to get the flour down, bad idea. It...umm...ow…." She laughed, "Threw my back out though, think you could help me to bed?"

"You need a shower first Lou, Covered in flour, and eggs, and ..Here love. Let me help. Lean on me." Ruby helped Louise to her feet, the yelp of pain breaking her heart. "Shhh..it's ok. I've got you. I'm here. I've got you."

"Ruby, I'm fine. Im fine. Dont worry about it." Louise tried to dismiss the pain she was in, but she could tell that Ruby saw through her. She winced, guilt in her heart, because she knew that Ruby must be in pain as well.

"Shhh. Let me help you. Let me help you." Ruby held Louise in her arms for a moment, then slowly, painstakingly walked her into the bathroom. "Bath or shower? A bath might be harder to get out of, with how deep the tub is." Louise nodded, her teeth gritting in pain, the muscles on her jaw tight to Ruby's eyes. She turned on the shower,a soft smile on her face as she checked the water temperature. "Do you need help with your clothes?"

"No." Louise hissed, her eyes hard. She pulled away from Ruby's soft hands. "I can do it. I'm not broken."

"I never said you were." Ruby countered back, looking at Louise with a question in her eyes. What was happening, and why on earth was Louise so closed off? She just wanted to help, and she didn't think Louise would be shy, especially considering the fact that she'd helped Ruby just the night before in a similar situation.

"And I said Dont touch me. Did I not?" Louise's tone was like ice, and Ruby stepped backwards, hoping that the other woman wasn't going to hit or attack her. "You want to help, why dont you clean the damned mess in the kitchen? Just get the fuck out of here while I undress."

"Yes..of course. I..I'm sorry." Ruby stammered, her eyes filling with tears at the sharp tone. "I..I'll...umm...yeah….kitchen mess." She turned, shakily opening the cabinet and pulling out a soft brown bath towel, the tears already rolling as she placed it on the toilet lid, before turning to leave the room. "I'm sorry. Didnt mean to overstep. Didnt mean anything by it. Im sorry."

She took the broom, cleaning up the egg shells and the flour, as best she could, then made a mop bucket, mopping up the liquid mess on the floor, until nothing remained, and the floor was as shiny and clean as it could possibly be. She figured that Louise could use something to eat, so she grabbed the other carton of eggs and the milk, making a batter to use for some french toast. Her tears still fell freely as she sliced the toast, sprinkling it with some powdered sugar and adding some sliced strawberries to the top, finding a can of whipped cream in the refrigerator, adding that as well, and putting a bit of cinnamon to top it off.

She shook as she moved to sit on the couch, still in pain from her fall, wrapping her arms around herself as she closed her eyes. What had she done wrong? She'd only offered to help. Only wanted to ease Lou's pain as best as she possibly could, under the circumstances. She was frightened, didn't know what to expect now, since she didn't know why she had been cursed at in the first place. Didn't know why she'd been spoken to so cruelly, when not even an hour prior they'd been in each other's arms.

"Ruby?" She stiffened, tensing as she heard Louise's voice from the doorway. She took a gulp of air, stifling a yelp as she pushed herself to her feet, avoiding eye contact as she made her way to the kitchen, taking both plates of french toast to the table, setting them down and going to get two glasses of orange juice, pulling out Louise's chair before she sat down in her own.

"I...I know you wanted pancakes. I'm sorry. I couldn't save any of the flour, and I'm not sure if you had another sack. I...I hope you like this. It's strawberry. French toast. I..I um...I..I mopped. Made sure to get everything so that you don't fall again. I can probably fix that chair, later, if you like. Or, I can...do it now, If you want." She felt her shoulders shaking as she looked down, unable to look at Louise, the tears streaming from her eyes again. She was scared. She didn't know where she stood anymore because she didn't know what she had done wrong.

"Ruby." She flinched away from the hand that tried to take her own, still not lifting her head, not wanting to chance the anger she had seen earlier. "Love, c'mon. I'm sorry. I.." She heard the heavy sigh, the sound of chair legs scraping the wood floor of the dining room, and felt the hand resting on her knee. She flinched away again, moving her chair backwards, frightened of something she couldn't explain. "Rubes, hey, I..I'm sorry. That wasn't me, exactly. I know it's...you didnt deserve that, and I'm sorry. Shouldn't have talked to you that way. You were only tryin to help."

Slowly, Ruby lifted her head, seeing only kindness in Louise's soft eyes. "I didnt want to hurt you. I..I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice broken, her eyes tired and pained. "I just wanted to help you. I didn't...I wasn't coming onto you, wasn't looking for sex, or whatever. I just sincerely wanted to help. You helped me, last night. I..I knew you were in pain, and I...I wanted, I needed to help you. I'm sorry it came off a different way."

"Oh love. I know you were tryin to help. I just...something happened, a bit ago, couple years ago really, and I get nervous, anybody touchin….well…"

"You were raped." Shock flowed through Ruby as she suddenly began to understand. Louise had been raped. That's why she reacted as she did. It wasn't aggression. It was self defense. It was fear. "Sweetheart...I'm so sorry."

"Don't want your pity." Lou's voice came out harsher than she intended, and guilt filled her heart as she saw Ruby flinch back. What had happened to this woman, to make her flinch simply from words alone?

"Not offering it. Just tryin to help. Offer support. Comfort. If you'll stop acting like a damned Mustang maybe I can." Ruby hissed, looking at her with an expression of fear mixed with determination. "We both know I'd never hurt you. Least, like that."

"Youre right." Louise whispered, taking a bite of her meal, trying to distract herself from the memory. "It was about two years ago. I was much more involved with the boys then. I would go around to the tents, hold counselling sessions,have a different group every Sunday night for dinner and a movie. Thought I was making a difference. I forgot one thing though. These boys are criminals." She reached out, and took Ruby's hand, which the other woman held close to her heart, trying to offer what comfort she could.

"I'm here Lulu, go on. Get it off your chest." Ruby whispered, kissing each of her knuckles in turn, gently and lovingly bringing her heartbeat to a calm level.

"It happened one night, as I was walkin back from a counselling session, over at D dent. This boy, don't know what he was in for, can't remember. His nickname was Rattler, he was at the showers. Came at me from behind, pinned me down, he...he broke my arm…" She was shaking, looking at Ruby desperately. "He...I was wearin a dress, a yellow one with blue flowers. I...It...He..He tore it. Ripped it and my underwear off. Marion took me to the hospital in town after, and I got a kit and a test done, and took a pill, made sure I didn't get pregnant, but thats...thats...it didnt fix everything. There aint a pill that can take it away."

"Shhhhhh….I've got you my love.I've got you." Ruby held Louise in her arms, standing and leading her to the couch where they both could sit, wrapped in each others arms. "It..I cant promise you that it ever goes away. That'd be a damned lie, but I CAN say that I will be here, I will love you, unconditionally, unendingly, until you send me away, and no longer want me. I will always be yours. You are my Lulu, my Angel, and,my Annabell Lee, though I hope our tale has a better ending than that one."

"You're sent from heaven you know that?" Louise rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears away. "I really am sorry. About earlier. I didn't mean to be so cruel. I just...it's, Im sorry to say, a trigger for me, and it scared me, someone touching me..intimately, though I know you'd never hurt me." She looked into Ruby's eyes. "You're in pain. I can see that. Think you'd let me do your shoulders again? Is it your shoulders? Your back? What hurts?"

"My head and neck, mostly. And my hips. Lower back. Also my right knee. Oh...Lou, I should call the company-"

"No. Marion did that already. Told them your trucks acting up. They dont mind you staying for a bit." She smiled when Ruby placed a kiss on her cheek. "You could move in, if you wanted? Bring your stuff next week, in the supply truck? Only go out to Amarillo to get supplies? I feel safer with you here."

"I...Id like that." Ruby whispered, wincing as she buried her face in Louise's sweatshirt. "I could stay with you? You really mean that? This can be my home too?" She suddenly had a brilliant idea. "If you want, you can come with me, Friday night, to go get my stuff, and the supplies? A little romantic...ish...trip? I mean, It isn't Paris France, but...it's still pretty cool."

"Ok." Louise whispered, as she placed a loving kiss on Ruby's forehead. "I'll come with you."


End file.
